civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brazilian (Civ6)
Changes to Amazon I've been experimenting a bit with Brazil and it seems to me that they changed the way Amazon works. The Appeal bonus is gone; instead, it is just Neighborhoods which get improved Housing! Actually this is logical, a +1 function of the Rainforest is too much of a boost, given how entire regions are covered in jungles, and Brazil starts exactly in one of these regions. Soltan Gris 17:36, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :It seems that you're correct, and the XML files back you up on this one. I've changed the description of the civ ability accordingly. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 23:18, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :Great! There is also a paragraph talking about the +1 Appeal bonus, but I'm hesitant to remove it yet. I've noticed something funky happens to Appeal when you place a Brazilian city close to Rainforests. It may be that there IS a hidden function after all, maybe somthing like a +1 to Rainforests' Appeal when next to a City Center... I'll try to investigate more. And you have access to the XML files? Could you please look for smt like that there? Soltan Gris 08:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll do a little digging and see what I can find. Feel free to post anything else you discover here, as well. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 13:32, September 14, 2018 (UTC) After some experiments I'm 95% sure that a Brazilian City Center converts nearby Rainforest tile's -1 Appeal to +1! However, this works ONLY for Rainforest tiles next to the City Center, not on just any Rainforest tile inside brazilian territory. Also, tiles other than Rainforest are unaffected. I'm not sure if any other District has similar effect. Soltan Gris 14:48, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :The XML files stipulate that Brazil's civ ability increases the Appeal of Rainforests by 2, and includes a tag called MODIFIER_PLAYER_CITIES_ADJUST_FEATURE_APPEAL_MODIFIER under the ability description. Again, it looks like this supports your theory, though the in-game wording could stand to be a little clearer. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:40, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Do you think there's a way for me to take a look at these files? I'm an amateur programmer and can read code :) Soltan Gris 17:09, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :If you've got the game installed on your PC, you have access to the XML files. I don't know what directory they're installed to on your computer, but on mine, I can access the data files via the following path: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization VI\Base\Assets\Gameplay\Data Hope this helps! -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 19:18, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, it helped :) What's more, my experimentation proved that I was in fact wrong - the Amazon bonus is still as described by that paragraph. Each Rainforest inside brazilian territory adds +1 Appeal instead of deducing -1 (the City Center doesn't play any special role). The difference is exactly 2 :) So, let's just leave that paragraph there. I'd also suggest you leave the Amazon description as it is right now - it will be less confusing that way, I think. Besides, I haven't progressed far enough in the game to experiment with Neighborhoods so I can't check how correct the description is in regards the hidden Appeal bonus. Soltan Gris 07:44, September 17, 2018 (UTC)